Rookie Machine Gun
For the dual counterpart, see Dual Rookie Machine Guns. ro1.png|Rookie Machine Gun In Menu. ro2.png|Rookie Machine Gun Equipped View. ro3.png|Rookie Machine Gun Equipped. Asdfasd.png|Rookie Machine Gun's Skin. Download repspawnables.jpg|A Possible Rookie Machine Gun Version In Real-Life. 2015-07-06 15.35.57.png|As Seen In-Game. Download respawnables 2.jpg|A Possible Real-Life Counterpart. (Ignore The Suppressor) Rookieskin.jpg|''Rookie machine gun skin being claimed'' The Rookie Machine Gun is an automatic weapon and the first gun available and is given to you free as a welcome gift at the beginning of the Game. It boasts a 30 round clip that can be upgraded to a 45 round clip if + Ammo in machine guns skill is bought. It has low Damage, decent Range, decent Accuracy and good Agility. It also has a very fast fire rate and reload speed. Strategy The Rookie Machine Gun's strength lies mostly in its Agility so if you use this weapon, use the Run and Gun technique and evade the bullets as they fly towards you. In close combat, try and constantly loop around the opponent to confuse him, throw off his aim, and extend the amount of time you have to deal Damage to him. However, you must be careful with this weapon as it runs out of ammo very quickly and may not kill the enemy completely if you did not aim correctly (Unless you have the + Ammo in machine guns perk). Since each kill requires the whole clip, it is best used against single targets and if lucky, a group of wounded enemies. This weapon is not recommended to be used as your main weapon as you can get better weapons than this, but use it to challenge yourself. It is also fun to use when having fun. Analysis Advantages *'The Rookie Machine Gun' has a fast rate of fire which can easily aid you in close combat battles. *Players can move quickly with this weapon due to its good Agility. *Decent ammo capacity (30), which can be upgraded with 50% more ammo (45). This is a high ammo count, which will almost always kill all bots and rarely real players in Multiplayer in only one clip. *It has auto aim like most weapons. *It has a decent reloading time. Disadvantages *The Rookie Machine Gun is very weak compared to all the other weapons in the game. *Its Range is rather small, so you almost always have to go into close combat situations with this weapon. *Slightly inaccurate when moving. Mike Hunter Main article: Mike Hunter. Mike Hunter uses this gun as his signature weapon, and it's not a surprise that he is seen as an icon of the Game and one of the easiest bots to fight as he is one of the first enemies fought alongside Masked Viper. Like many bots, he is very inaccurate with his weapon but may finish you off when you're at low Health. Achievements You can attain the achievement, "Like a virgin", by getting 5 consecutive kills with the Rookie Machine Gun. Once completed, you are awarded with 25 achievement points. Another achievement which is called "Stapler Frenzy" can be attained by killing 25 enemies with the Rookie Machine Gun. Doing so awards you with 5 achievement points. Guide Here you can find information about properly using this weapon. Trivia *The Rookie Machine Gun has no real-life counterpart, meaning the gun's design is fictional. (Although it may look similar to some SMGs. The closest gun is probably the PP-91 "Kedr".) It also looks similar to the MP40, the M3 Grease Gun, the MP5k, the OTs-02 "Kiparis", and the SIG MPX. *The Rookie Machine Gun was the only gun that had only one bar of Damage, until the introduction of Airsoft SMG in the Earth Day Update which was on April 2015. *Although this is the weakest weapon in the Game, its other variant, the Dual Rookie Machine Guns is one of the strongest automatic weapons in the Game. *This gun has a 9 RPS RoF. *The Rookie Machine Gun requires 3 bullets to explode Exploding Barrels. *When it comes to high-leveled players, this weapon would be used as a challenge or to make fun of players. *In one of the old trailers of the game, the Rookie Machine Gun's firing sound is more realistic. *The Rookie Machine Gun is the only free gun that you get, excluding Event weapons. *During Winter Camp Event (2015) the first week was called "Back To The Basics" and was about using this weapon for the whole trial. *This weapon got its first skin on the April Fools' Day (Event) *The weapon's skin is the first skin to have an object added to it instead of just a re-design. *During the April Fools' Day (Event), all the stats of the gun were increased to the max, making it the first gun to have 4 bars on all stats! **Even after the event ended, there was a glitch that allows the gun to keep the same 4 bars on all stats (only for some players)! *During the April Fools' Day (Event), the guns firing text was colored yellow and was renamed from "RA TA TA TA" to "PEW PEW" Video See also *Dual Rookie Machine Guns *Raptor Blaze *Mike Hunter Category:Weapons Category:Free Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons